A place I can call home
by BlackxAkatsukixWolvesx666
Summary: It's basically about Itachi as a 14 year old girl.  She killed her whole clan except for her little brother, Sasuke, and joined the Akatsuki.  She found a place where she belongs.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

**Prologue**

I find my clan repulsive. I'm ashamed to even call them my clan. All they care about is themselves and gaining power. My feeling of hatred is so deep it's unexplainable. I'm not surprised though since Uchihas are cursed with hatred for eternity. Even though I killed them all because I was ordered too, I felt a deep remorse. I never meant for it to happen but I guess everything happens for a good cause. I had to be the one to kill everyone otherwise, my brother wouldn't be alive right now. So here I am, 4 months after the incident, walking under the scorching hot sun trying to find a village that should be just a few miles from here. My name is Itachi Uchiha and I'm a 14 year old girl. As I was walking through this god forsaken road and spotted something up ahead. "It's the village." I said squinting with relief in my tone.

The village was quite happy. You could see smiles on peoples faces, and old man singing a love song and hear the laughter of children. I stopped by a dango shop since I loved dangos so much, hehe. I was quit hungry at the moment. As I was scarfing down my food, a man came and sat next to me. He wasn't the kind of person you'd run into everyday. His skin was blue, he had a sharp chin, he had gill marks on his cheek bone, he was tall and muscular and his blue hair was formed like a fin and he was wearing a black cloak with crimson clouds which indicated that he was a member of the Akatsuki. Overall, he looked like a shark. Then I realized that this man was Kisame Hoshigaki of the hidden mist. I saw his records in the bingo book when I was in the anbu.

"Hey there little girl, how are you doing?" he asked as if I were a child. "Hi there, you know what they say about underestimating your enemies? That's the biggest mistake you can make." I told him calmly. "You're feisty, I see. But who said I was your enemy? I just want to talk." he responded with an amused tone but he didn't sound as if he were talking to a child now. "You shouldn't let your guard down, not even to a child." I said. He was a little annoying but I've seen worse. "So you're the famous Itachi Uchiha, the one who committed genecide and ran away from the Konoha. Tell me Itachi, how does it feel like to kill your own comrades with your own hands?" he asked. I didn't respond. "The dango are delicious!" he said taking a dango off of my plate and devouring it. "What do you want with me?" I asked calmly. "I came here to escort you to your new home." he responded gleefully. "New home? What, the Akatsuki? What makes you think I would join you?" I said. Obviously I didn't want to join a group of low-life criminals. Well I guess I'm the one to talk, aren't I? "Well where else would you go? You don't have a home anymore and you're not safe out here. Please, you should come with me." I thought about it for a while and then made up my mind. "Okay."


	2. Chapter 1  Never Travel With Kisame!

**Disclaimer~ I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Chapter 1

Never travel with Kisame. Never!

"Hey have you ever tried sushi before? They're very delicious! Your taste buds just seem to thrive with joy as you devour them. When I was back in the Hidden Mist, I use to catch fish all the time and turn them into sushi! And when I was a kid, I use to go around smacking people in the face with a fish and yelling "FEESH WITH PREVAIL! ALL HAIL THE FEESH SAMA!" and ran! Oh, the good ol' days." Kisame babbled on. Why is he so aggravating? Does he have any idea how idiotic he sounds? I was starting to get a headache from his nonsense. I let his voice fade in the background and started to wonder how Sasuke was doing now. Well, considering the fact that he's an Uchiha and that he has an angsty attitude, he probably has a 1,000 fan clubs by now. I started to think about the Akatsuki and how much of a "family" we're going to be. I'm sure a group of s-ranked criminals would make a lovely family. I sighed in hopelessness.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Kisame asked concerned. "I'm fine." I replied with a little annoyance in my tone. "Guess what?" Kisame questioned excitedly.

"What?"

"You know how they say 'fish out of water'? Well I'm litterally one of them! Ehh? Eh? Get it? I look like a fish but I'm not in water." he went on. "Honestly, Kisame, if I chop your teeny tiny penis off with that massive sword of yours, will you finally shut up?" I said with an innocent but threatening voice.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry. I know my jokes sucks but I just thought that you are so young and you had to go through all that trauma…..I thought I'd try and make you laugh, Itachi chan." he replied with an apologetic voice.

"Who do you take me for? I killed them because I wanted to measure my capacity and because they were all useless. I'm more than meets the eye and you should know that. And was calling me Itachi chan really necessary" I said in a calm tone. "Well, we're friends so I'm going to call you Itachi chan whether you like it or not." he responded a little nervously. I gave him a hard glare and he looked away silenced. Finally, some peace at last. My headache was slowly receding. It was a hot day but luckily the forest canopy gave us shade and the cool wind flowed within the forest causing a soft hum with the rustling sound of the bright green leaves.

"Uh, Kisame?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"How much longer until we reach the hideout?"

"We'll be there tomorrow afternoon." he replied with a laugh of amusement. What was so funny anyway? Was it something I said?

"We'll stop and rest for a bit over here." Kisame said looking at the gigantic water fall. The rush of the water was soothing to hear. "I really want to go for a swim!" he said taking off his clothes until he was only wearing his underwear. He jumped into the water and in the matter of seconds he was swimming like a fish, which wasn't so surprising. I took off my shoes and dipped my legs into the cool water. Suddenly a splash of water hit me.

"Come on! Come and swim it's so fun!" Kisame said swimming around.

"No thanks, I'm good." I replied angrily. I felt something tug my legs and in seconds I was under water. Kisame had pulled me in and he was right in front of me with a huge grin across his face. I swam up to the surface and stood on top of the water.

"Kisame, you idiot!" I spat frustrated. I got out of the water and sat by a tree shivering. Kisame came up to me with his Akatsuki cloak and put it over me like a blanket. "Sorry." he said and went back to swim.

I had to take off my clothes and cover myself up with Kisame's cloak. I hung my clothes on a branch and watch as the gentle wind blow them. This wouldn't have happened if Kisame wasn't such an ass.

"Hmm, maybe I should've soaked the cloak too…" Kisame said. He was sitting right in front of me. Rage swelled up inside me and the next thing I knew, he had a blue hand print on his face. I smacked him in the face for being such an ass.

"AHHH! What was that for? What did I do this time?" he protested rubbing his face.

"For being an ass!" I replied angrily with a glare. He started to mutter to himself and I wouldn't stop glaring at him.

It was night and I was finally back in my own clothes. Kisame had cooked fish for the both of us and we were well-fed. The fire was still burning hungrily in front of us.

"I'll take first watch." I said breaking the silence.

"Are you sure?" Kisame protested.

"Yes."

I lit out the fire and began gazing at the stars shining brilliantly at the clear night sky.


	3. Chapter 2 Portal of Doom!

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

A place I can call home.

Chapter 2

Portal of Doom!

I woke up blinking sleep out of my eyes. Rays of morning light beamed down through the gaps of the forest roof. I got up groggily looking around the area and found Kisame sitting on the other side of where the fire was.

"Rise and shine Itachi-chan!" he said.

"We better get going now."

"But you just woke up."

"And?"

Kisame didn't argue. I guess he wanted to go home. We walked for about 3 hours now and I'm guessing it's roughly 8:30 am.

"Hey mister! You're a fish!" a little girl's voice appeared out of no where. She was tiny and she looked like she was looking for trouble. I was guessing she was around 5 years old.

"Where'd you come from? And I know I look like a fish." Kisame said obviously surprised.

"Where did you get that huge popsicle? Can I eat it? Can you give me a piggy back ride while I eat it? Why do you have nail polish on if you're a man? Why are you dressed weird? Where are you headed to? Can I come too?" she babbled on avoiding Kisame's question. She must have ADHD or something.

"My Samehada is _not _a popsicle and now you obviously can't eat it because it'll eat you! Run along squirt! Scram! We don't want you here." Kisame said obviously annoyed.

"Hi! My name is Anri! What's your name?" she said turning to me. I crouched down to talk to her.

"Hello there, Anri. I'm Itachi." I replied politely. Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Why are you out here all by yourself? It's dangerous for you to be out here." I told her.

"I came out here looking for something with my brother but then he ran off and left me out here by myself." she replied but she wasn't worried.

"What do you want to do take her home or something, I'm sure we'll be welcomed." Kisame said mockingly.

"We can't take her home unless you want to get beaten into a bloody pulp. I guess we just knock her out and leave her here or she'll follow us." I pointed out. Kisame wield his sword and had a huge grin across his face.

"I'm ready!" he mused.

"Are you crazy? We can't harm her!"

"Then what do you suggest we do about her, genius?"

"I'll just have to put her in a genjutsu."

Anri's eyes were wide with terror. "What? You're bad guys?" she asked.

"No no it's ok, we won't harm you." I calmed her down.

A moment later, she was asleep, trapped in a genjutsu. Eventually people are going to wonder where she is and come out to look for her. We just left her there and started walking.

We walked and walked until we reached an enormous cave. It was ominous as darkness descended beyond the mouth of the cave.

"We're here, well almost." Kisame broke the silence.

"Don't you think it's a little too exposed?" I asked staring disappointedly at the cave.

"Nah"

We went inside and walked a few yards inside. Kisame dad a few hand signs and touched the wall. Within moments the walls rumbled and the spot where he had touched the wall began to part creating a door. Behind it was a narrow passage way that lead deeper into the cave. It had torches with eerie green flames flickering and lighting the path. Just up ahead, was a flight of steps.

"And you say we're exposed." Kisame teased standing at the top of the steps with a wide grin of amusement across his face.

As I caught up, I felt faint and weak like something was draining the charka out of me. The air shifted instantly. It felt as if the air itself was vibrating and I started to feel dizzy because of it. My brain felt like someone was bashing a hammer against it.

"This is holy grounds. The stronger and eviler you are, the weaker you're going to be. Anyone who comes here, their soul will be purified of all sins. And even the most heretic soul can become a saint here but once they step out, they will be their old self again. This is what it's like in every border between the human world and another." Kisame explained looking and sounding as sick as I felt.

"You mean to tell me that the Akatsuki lives in a different realm?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"Yes."

I felt my legs shaking. You know the feeling when you carry your school bag that one day when you get a shit load of homework? Well, my situation is nothing compared to that. I fell down on my knees, my right hand on the wall for support. Kisame helped me up.

"You shouldn't be this weak." I sounded a little concerned.

"It must be because of Susanoo."

My body was starting to go numb. We managed to go down the flight of steps and all the way at the bottom was a huge ominous room. There were rows and rows of pews and 6 aisles that lead to a shrine in the middle with lit up candles all over it. There were open doors all around the edge of the room which lead to never-ending hallways. I didn't feel weak anymore and my body wasn't numb. But I still knew this was holy grounds. There was still a slight vibration air. A man in white robes emerged from behind the shrine. He must've been a monk.

"Greetings. So you've returned Kisame." the monk said with a kind voice but disgust in his eyes. I could tell he hated sinners even if their souls were purified. Something about him told me he wasn't human.

"We would like to go back home now." Kisame replied though I was surprised because he was so serious.

"I know, Lord Pein is waiting. Allow me to escort you to him." as the mysterious monk spoke, it only confirmed my suspicions of him not being human. It was like his voice itself shook the air a little more. There was some sort of inhuman energy emitting from him.

As we walked through the eerie passage way, my curiosity was growing. What was he? Well, whatever he is, he won't do any harm but I still shouldn't let my guard down.

"He's an angel. Angels guard this place and they never leave." Kisame whispered into my ear. No wonder he doesn't like sinners.

"_I guess angels aren't as angelic as they say they are. They make it seem like they are loving, caring, and heavenly beings but they are no different than the Uchihas. They're just as hateful. How ironic…" _I smirked in amusement as I thought to myself. As we kept strolling through hall, I heard a soft chanting. It was just a hymn. It grew louder and louder as we continued walking.

The angel stopped in front of an enormous wooden door.

"Lord Pein awaits you." he spoke in a humble tone.

"Thank you." Kisame replied a little disgusted. What did he have against the angel?

We walked into the dark room. It was empty all except for a huge glowing diagram on the floor. On the edge of the diagram, stood a figure of man with rinnegan. He was there but he wasn't there at the same time, it was like he was some sort of hologram. According to my sharing an, he was using the power of his ring. So this was the "Lord Pein" I've been hearing all about.

"So you've arrived. It sure took you long enough." he spoke impatiently.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." the blue Akatsuki member humble spoke before his leader.

"So we meet at last, Uchiha. Tell me, how does it feel to be the last of your clan after murdering them?" the man asked with amusement in his purple eyes.

"I detest being one of those foul beings but it surely doesn't feel any different." I replied calmly and emotionlessly.

"Fair enough, now Kisame, you know what to do. Itachi, stand in the middle of the circle." he ordered. I did as he told and Kisame stood at the opposite end of the diagram from lord Pein. They began doing the same hand signs and chanting along to which hand signs they were doing. Their voice mingled in an ominous way, the kind that will send a shiver down your spine and give u goose bumps. As soon as they finished, they bit their thumb do draw out blood and crouched down to touch the diagram. For a second, nothing happened, it was dead silence. A moment later, everything was spinning around and the room had disappeared and everything was white. We were only standing on the diagram. Suddenly, there was a screeching pain in my head. It felt as if my bones we're grinding against each other. I couldn't hold on any longer. Everything went black as I shut my crimson eyes.

…...

(Readers, I know this may seem boring and slow but I promise, in the next chapter, Itachi will meet the Akatsuki. I have a lot planned for this story and I might not be able to publish chapters so often. So, I apologize for that and I'll try to publish them ASAP.)


	4. Chapter 3 Home of Criminals

**Disclaimer~ I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

A place I can call home.

Chapter 3

My Wonderful Home of S-Ranked Criminals….I'm Doomed.

I squinted my eyes open as light flooded my vision. My head still felt as if someone was beating it with a hammer. As my senses were slowly coming back to me, I heard voices in the background. For a moment, I couldn't remember where I was or how I got there. Then I recalled my journey with Kisame to the mysterious cave and the good-for-nothing angel. I blinked a couple of times to get the sleep out. I squinted as light hit my eyes and let them adjust. As soon as it did, I realized one whole side of room was just glass. The room I was in was at least 53 floors above the ground and there was rows and rows of skyscrapers and buildings outside. Dark storm clouds swarmed above them with an occasional flicker of lightning. I looked around the luxurious room and found an enormous bookshelf filled with books, a dresser, a desk with a laptop on it, a 42 in. plasma screen T.V, and a huge Uchiha clan symbol right above the bed I was laying in.

There were 3 doors, one larger than the other 2.

"_What is this place?" _I thought to myself.

I got up and realize that my Anbu vest, arm guards, sword, and ninja pouch had been removed and was sitting on a night stand. I walked tentatively through the dark room towards the larger door. I carefully grabbed the doorknob and slightly opened it, still cautious. The room was shaped like a U and there were 10 doors and a hallway. I peeped my head out, looked around and quietly began walking down the small hallway. I heard a door creek open behind me and found someone very familiar. It was Kisame and he was holding cards in his hand.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you're up. Come on and meet the Akatsuki." he said as he grabbed my arm and began dragging me through the hallway. He let me go and sat down on a sofa. This was the living room and there were people sitting on sofas that surrounded a table. I looked to my right and again I saw the one side of the room was glass but this time it had a small balcony. Everyone one's faces were familiar and I knew all of their names too thanks to the Bingo Book. I spotted a face, well a mask to be exact, I met before I annihilated by clan. He wasn't in the Bingo Book but I knew exactly who he was. The masked member was acting strangely though as if he was 5 years old. I spotted Lord Pein and he wasn't like a hologram anymore.

"What the f***? That's not f***ing fair!" a foul-mouthed guy with silver hair wailed. His name was Hidan and he really should consider washing his mouth with a bar of soap.

"Yes it is. Aces beats queens and these cards are made of paper, therefore, I can't loose." a lady with beautiful blue hair who was sitting next to Lord Pein replied.

"Just because it's paper doesn't mean you can win, un!" a blonde member with bangs spat. You couldn't tell by looking at him if he was male or female. Again, according to the Bingo Book, it said he was male which is kind of hard to believe. Well, looks can be deceiving.

"Guys! Itachi-chan is awake now! She's right there you know." Kisame announced.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at me. Everything was dead silent. Remember those seagulls in 'Finding Nemo' that go "Mime mime…mime mime mime!" and stare at you when you have food or something? Well, this situation was kind of like that.

"Guys, this is Itachi Uchiha, our newest member. Be nice! Itachi, have a seat next to Kisame." he announced. I walked over and sat on the sofa next to Kisame. A member that looked like an oversized venus fly trap raised his hand as if he were waiting to be called on to ask a question.

"No, Zetsu, she is not food, therefore, you may not eat her. I know she's seems like food to you but she's one of the last remaining Uchiha so you really can't eat her." as soon as he finished Zetsu put his hand down. A second later, everyone raised their hand except for the Lady next to Lord Pein and Kisame. With a sigh, Lord Pein began to answer all of their questions without even calling on them to see what their question was.

"Hidan, you may not sacrifice her to Jashin and-"

"It's Jashin _SAMA._' Hidan cut him off.

"Whatever, and Sasori, you may not turn her into a puppet or poison her. Kakuzu, you may not sell her. Deidara, you may not blow her up. And Tobi you idiot, YOU DEFFINATELY MAY NOT GO AROUND SMACKING PEOPLE IN THE HEAD WITH A BANANA AND YELL 'TOBI IS A GOOD BOY' WITH HER! GOD DAMNIT, WE DISCUSSED THIS BEFORE AND I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO REMIND YOU!" the leader snapped.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY" Tobi cried.

"F**K!" Hidan spat.

"What he said. And eating her, turning her into a puppet, sacrificing her, and blowing her up is such a waste! Who knows how much money we can get by selling one of the last Uchiha!" Kakuzu protested.

"UNN!" Deidara exclaimed. Soon all of the Akatsuki members started to protest at the same time. Tobi didn't know what to do so he just started to yell "TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" a bunch of times. Sasori wasn't saying anything though, he was just sitting there picking his nose while a termite crawled out. "_Seriously? You have got to be kidding me. I have to live with these idiotic so-called 's-ranked criminals'? My life is going to be just wonderful…_" I thought to myself as I stared at the yelling Akatsuki with a horrified look on my face.

"SHUT UP YOU RETARDS!" Lord Pein finally snapped silencing everyone.

"Oooo! Ooooo! Tobi's got something to say! Here goes… I like cute kitty cats and TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi broke the silence.

"Anyway, if you're going to act like retards than I should just make you all clean out Fluffy's tank with him inside it! You are all S-RANKED CRIMINALS, not children! I suggest you start behaving better or else I'll get pissed off and you know what happens when I do." the frustrated leader lectured. Sasori, who was picking his nose, stopped and nodded his head in agreement. Another termite crawled out of his ears and he squashed it making a nasty crunchy sound.

"Tobi wants a cookie! And Tobi is a good-"

"SHUT UP, UN" Deidara cut Tobi off before he could say boy and kicked him across the room. Everyone just watched him fly across the room and hit the wall and land on facedown on the floor. He sat up and cried out loud.

"Tobi, if you're going to cry then go to you're room, now!" Lord Pein ordered. The childish member got up and went down the hall to go to his room. There was an awkward silence except for the sound of rain hitting the window and the sound of Tobi mourning in his room.

"Now that that's over with." Lord Pein murmured. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and squinted so he could try to decipher it.

"No that's not it." he threw the paper away and began digging in his pocket. He pulled out a yoyo, and threw that away, followed by a chakra rod, a shuriken, a kunai, a half eaten lollipop and last but not least, a book called 'Make Out Paradise.'

"Ah, Ha!" he said satisfied and began to read which caused another awkward silence. The blue haired lady nudged him with an elbow and cleared her throat.

"What? Oh, right, sorry. Itachi, since you were in the Anbu, you already know the people here but you'll get an introduction anyway. So allow me to introduce you to these buffoons." he stated formally. He began his introduction and I shook hands with each member that he mentioned. When he finished he brought up Tobi.

"The man-baby that you just saw getting kicked across the room was Tobi. He's got some mental issues so don't mind him. Kisame will be your partner and that's why I sent him to fetch you. The room you woke up in is all yours. Oh and you're clothes are in your closet so you might want to change. Your Akatsuki ring is on your dresser, you wear that on your right ring finger." he stated.

"Thank you." I gave him a curt nod and went back inside my room and locked the door. The ring was on the dresser just as he had said. It was a silver ring with a scarlet circle on it with a shu sign. I opened one of the smaller doors and found a bathroom.

"_At least I won't have to share a bathroom._" I thought satisfied. I headed towards the other door and when I opened it, I found a bunch of Akatsuki uniforms and a bunch of casual clothes. Since none of the Akatsuki members were wearing their uniform, I decided to pick out of black cargo shorts and a white button-down collared shirt. I headed for the shower and was glad to finally be out of my Anbu clothes.

(Readers, I hope you enjoyed.)


End file.
